Kunoicihi's Libido
by Mango72
Summary: Ino has been very stressed out lately and has finally gotten some time to herself. She travels into the forest and this is her adventure. Awful summary. Planned for a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Kunoichi's Libido**

** Wassup guys, Mango here again with another sexy story full of lemony goodness that will taste so good that… you know, you'll take a lemon and squirt it in your eye or some shit like that… Before we begin, I would like to say thanks to the positive responses I received on my first story just days ago. I received many more favorites and follows from that story than I had thought. In my mind, it wasn't my best writing, and I was a bit disappointed with it, but now my messed up brain and I are bringing you this piece of sexual depravity. Anywhore, this particular story, as you already probably know through the process of searching through summaries to see what kind of porn you wanna read, focuses on Ino, the wonderfully sexy kunoichi that we all know and love and her sexual adventures. So, you know… caution and whatnot. I shouldn't have to say it at all, what with it being rated "M", the summary saying lemon, and me personally writing "Sexy story" (along with the other bits), but I will anyway. This fanfiction contains heavily explicit material. Ino Yamanaka is currently at Shipudden age, with her beautiful gourds that are just begging to be licked all over with a mountain of whip cream. But that's a story for a different time, pervs, cause the one you clicked on is now starting. Enjoy, - Mango. **

Ino Yamanaka was having quite the stressful week. The annual Konoha Flower Festival **(*shrugs*) **was coming up and the entire Yamanaka family was fretting about, trimming and watering and measuring and dragging their kunoichi daughter right into the midst of it. Between all the trimming and watering along with her job as a flower merchant for the family store and training to be a medical kunoichi made her life all the more stressful. She counteracted this stress by trying to take a few minutes every day to eat a quiet lunch out in the flower gardens that her family so eagerly tended to. However, just two days before the festival began, the entire garden was buzzing with activity, with volunteers running about with bushels and barrels filled with primly picked petunias and delicately dealt-with daisies and ruby red roses.

The activity filling the air was quite unsettling for Ino, who sat quietly on her stone bench with her lunch sitting next to her, being bumped every few seconds by an errant hand or a bustling bushel bearer. Her father, Inoichi, say the stress lines on her face deepening, and, harboring concern for her, and especially what she would do to the absentminded people around her, so he approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder, his face showing his concern for her. "Ino, I can see you're stressed with everything going on recently," he began subtly. "I think that I could let you take the day off, what with all these gracious people coming to assist." Ino glared at the use of the phrase "gracious people" when referring to the very same who had been annoying, but otherwise appeared grateful at her father's offer. "Thanks dad!" she yelled as she quickly and lightly kissed him on the cheek and darted away with her lunch before he could give his retort. Inoichi just sat and smiled as he watched her form sprint down the street to the gates of Konoha.

**Some Time Later**

As Ino walked through the forest, she allowed her thoughts to drift to and from the various things that had been pestering her lately. Between having to log at least six hours a day at her hospital position, where she usually got sucked into more work, along with the intense hours she had spent learning and tending to the flowers and running the shop that her family expected her to run, Ino was extremely stressed out. In fact, she hadn't known how bad it was until she began walking through the peaceful forest underneath a fair, sun-laden sky with the sounds of nature surrounding her; the gentle rustling of the leaves every time the slight yet constant breeze picked up, the gentle crunch of the dirt and grass underneath her sandaled feet, the sound of her own rhythmic breathing as it slowed into a very relaxed, careless flow. She closed her eyes as she stopped and took in a deep breath, stretching all the muscles in her body upward, forcing her bosom and buttocks outward against her tight clothes. As she released her breath after a few comfortable seconds, her body relaxed and she murmured to herself "hmmm… If I hadn't taken this day off, I would've probably snapped and killed someone. She surveyed the area; big, shady trees, gentle creek flowing nearby, near the edge of a meadow, giving her a beautiful view.

"This'll do." Ino thought to herself, smirking. She sat down, back against a tree and under its shade, and began to enjoy her lunch slowly and deliberately. She was very much happy for every second of it. She turned her head toward the meadow and allowed her mind to go blank, losing herself to thoughtless thoughts. Suddenly though, she received a very strange feeling. As a heat spread across her body, she realized she hadn't quite had any time for herself lately. She blushed at the thought, before tentatively looking around her. "I can't believe I'm thinking about doing this…" Ino commented in her mind before pulling her miniskirt up and around her belly. She gently pushed her underwear down slightly, exposing her shaven slit to the warm air. She began to gently rub her lips with one hand while caressing her breast with the other through the thin purple fabric of her top. As her hand moved around her core skillfully, she could feel her clit forcing its way out of her folds and into her own delicate touch. As she rubbed it, she let out a short gasp, bucking ever so slightly upward. She slowly rotated around before flicking the tip of it with her hard, well-kept fingernail. As she did, the hand on her breast found the hardening nipple on her right side, alternatingly pinching and pulling lightly on it through the fabric.

Ino paused in her actions to timidly look around once again before shifting to a more comfortable position, sliding down the tree trunk and removing her panties entirely, casting them aside while shimmying her top down just past her shoulders and releasing her bra, allowing the half of her breasts above the nipple. As she settled in, her hands once again returned to their positions and continued working. This time her left hand was squeezing her left nipple between the index and middle fingers while tugging it in different directions. Meanwhile, her other hand was spreading apart her pink lips, revealing the folds within to the world. She slowly and deliberately pushed her middle finger inside, moaning and biting her lip as she slowly withdrew and pushed in again.

As she continued her slow pumping motion she switched her other hand to kneading her breast, first softly, then getting rougher. In her building passion she pulled her bra off and tossed it haphazardly to her side, arching her back as she quickened the pace at which she was pumping into her pussy. She started moaning more and more, as she stopped her rough handling of her breast to focus on bringing as much pleasure to her lower region as possible. She used one hand to play with her clit as she used the other one's ring and middle finger to thrust into her pussy. As she was picking up speed, she continued moaning and whimpering, arching her back and bucking against her fingers in her pleasure as her pleasure grew, pushing her closer to orgasm. When she could feel herself about to cum, she started to buck wildly, thrusting her fingers harder and faster into herself, opening her mouth to let out a high-pitched whine. As she reached her tipping point, she threw her head back and her body spasmed forward as her legs unwillingly pushed open and Ino let out a primal scream of pleasure, her pussy squirting weakly onto the ground. As she collapsed back against the tree, panting, she modestly pushed down her skirt and pulled up her top, to limited success. She smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep against the tree…

** Okay guys, that was the masturbation scene of this fic, and I am definitely going to be continuing this story, in my head out to three chapters. Maybe more. Oh well. Who can tell, what with school starting back up… Anywhore, I hope you enjoyed, and I would personally like to thank all you horny readers out there for the great feedback left on my first attempt. It makes me feel good and want to keep on writing and whatnot, so that's always appreciated. Sadly, I don't quite plan on returning to that story, unless I switch it to a "Tsunade fucks all" story if I add a spin… hmmm… Konoha hot baths… that could work. But I digress. Again, thanks for all the feedback, sorry that this was short, but I'll be trying to write through the week, so I'm hoping to write a few more chapters to this story and maybe write another or even add to the Tsunade story. Like I said, who knows. We'll both just have to see what shit my mind dreams up next. Again, thanks for the support and I'll write ya later. Cheers!**

n **Mango**


	2. Taboo Chapter

**Kunoichi's Libido**

** Chapter 2, mofos! What's up? Hope you enjoyed the first shot, cause it hasn't been out long enough for review. Maybe you guys just don't look up single people in your searches… anyway, that's gonna change in Chapter 3, which I basically have written in my head, but just need to write down after this after this chapter. Anywhore, this chapter is about BEASTIALITY, so if you don't wanna read or are completely against that, you can skip it and head off to the next chapter, in which Ino meets a certain person on her way out of the woods. So you can basically skip this chapter if you want. You know how it is. Writer writes what he wants. People get angry, writer cries for days and writes something he thinks people'll like. But… OH-HO-HO AND AWAY WE GO.**

Ino awoke with a start, hearing hearing the sounds of someone rummaging through the basket she had packed her lunch in. She quickly took in her surroundings with a small portion of her left eye open; it was still warm, and the world was in a shade of orange, so it was probably somewhere around sunset. Her clothes were still in disarray, confusing the thought of rape in her mind. Her heart quickened at that thought, but quickly calmed down when she reminded herself that there was someone right around the trunk of the tree. She focused and decided that she didn't feel anything unusual around her area, deducing nothing must have changed since she had… played with herself before. Her face became flushed before she composed herself once more, focusing in on the intruder to her right. She heard the shifting of the bed of leaves, trying to count the number of feet. She heard one… two… three… four… Wait. The feet were way to close together to be two different people. Ino relaxed as a thought came to her. _"It's probably just a deer that smelled the food in my picnic basket."_ She let out a small breath she was holding and leaned around the tree slowly, trying not to spook it.

She fearfully jolted back as a wolf stared her back and let out a snarl. She let out a yelp and attempted to scramble away quickly, but the wolf let out another harsh snarl and lunged out her. Out of sheer reflex, she threw up a handsign and shouted, possessing the body of the wolf in a split second, allowing her to direct the wolf's body so as not to damage hers. Before she could assess the situation and let out a sigh of relief, the wolf's body's instincts took over; the insatiable hunger and need to mate. Before Ino had time to ponder this, the wolf turned back to the spilled picnic basket. With Ino's human knowledge, she easily guided the wolf's, who she had deduced was a male, snout into the basket and pulled out what remained of the sandwich she had been eating earlier. Hunger still unabated, Ino dived it's snout back into the basket and pulled out the red bean balls she had been saving for after her meal. In the back of her mind, Ino silently chided the wolf for eating her favorite snack. The few treats seemed to soothe the wild beast, who was now completely satisfied. At least, its hunger was. With one of its main two drives eliminated, the wolf's instincts now pointed to its need to reproduce: and the nearest thing was Ino's easily accessible body, which was turned down on its back bare, smooth legs gently propped up in the air with her golden hair spilling out around her.

Ino, contrary to the wolf's simplistic mind, was absolutely mortified over the ordeal. She forced her presence as much as she could onto the wolf's psyche, but no amount of pressure she put on it would break its basic instincts. As the wolf strode forward unabated, Ino began to freak out. As the wolf was about to mount her, she had reasoned enough with the limbs of the wolf to make sure it hadn't damaged her body. She felt the body she inhabited penetrate the body she owned and let out an astonished gasp in her mind. She had masturbated plenty of times, hell, even a few hours ago, but had never penetrated something before. It was an astounding experience. As the wolf's hormones started pumping through his body, Ino's mind grew fuzzy with a sexual haze. Before it overtook her completely, she released her jutsu and transported back into her own body. When she had reentered, she immediately let out a loud moan from the continuous pumping of the wolf's member into her body. She couldn't resist exposing her full bare breasts to the wolf's warm, tempting breaths as it thrusted in and out of her. With the warm air on her nipples, she began groping and rubbing and pinching her breasts in different ways, bouncing them up and down over her chest in rhythm with the rocking of the canine's body.

At this point Ino noticed that the wolf couldn't fit its entire member inside of her because of the angle she was at. She groaned at the thought, but she was still so horny from being in the testosterone filled mind of the wolf. As she was about to flip her body over to allow the wolf more access, she could feel the wolf's heavy breathing grow harsher and heavier, before feeling it forcefully eject a bellyful of air as she could feel warmth traveling up her pelvis into her stomach. Ino lied her head back against the ground from the pleasurable experience. The canine had released so much cum that it started gushing out of her and onto the ground between them and spreading all over her ass and thighs.

_"Damn, that mutt already came and I've barely gotten off." _Thought Ino before looking up at the wolf. _"Holy shit, is it still hard!?" _was Ino's thought before the wolf began to mount her again. As it did, Ino flipped her body over, jutting her taut ass in the air and exposing her still-leaking, pink pussy fully to the beast approaching. As it's full weight fell upon her, she could feel her knees sink into the hard-packed earth beneath her. She had one hand struggling to support her in her excitement, with the other reaching underneath her body, around her breasts and to the top of her pussy lips, where her hand was feverously working her clit as the wolf entered her roughly. She cried at the uncaring wolf as it pumped in and out as fast as it could, its cum from before lubricating its way, causing it to slide in and out faster than anything Ino had managed to use. She cried as she came multiple times as the wolf's thrusting, amazingly, continued to grow faster and faster, continuously pushing Ino farther and farther into her pleasure. She cried out in pure ecstasy, as the wolf let out a loud howl, driving Ino's base animal instinct, causing her to start bouncing back against the wolf's pelvis, trying to force the warm milk to spill into her again. All the while she was still alternating between screaming and moaning in the longest orgasm she had ever experienced in her life, her own juices spurting out between thrusts of the wolf's unending thrusting. The arm supporting her finally gave out, causing her to collapse onto her breasts, grinding them into the ground as the wolf let out one last howl before releasing an astounding amount of cum into her pussy. His penis slipped out after overflowing her pussy with it, spraying his seed all over her bare ass again, then arching to land on her back, completely covering it.

Ino lied there, panting heavily and softly moaning as she felt her pussy pump out the insane amount of cum in it, which had caused her belly to slightly sink downward from its weight. She pushed herself up after a few minutes, and looked at her ruined clothing before shaking her head and discarding them entirely, leaving her in just her boots, fingerless gloves, kunai pouch and headband. She looked back to her wild lover, who had curled up and was gently breathing in and out, appearing to have fallen into a light sleep. As she stared, taking in its body, Ino ran her hands over her breasts, still-hard nipples, and dripping pussy in memory of the past few minutes. Wow, she hadn't realized it had happened that quickly. She packed her basket up and placed another treat in front of the canine, as a reward for his service. She turned her back to him and started into a light jog, her taut ass and swollen breasts bouncing gently in the warm forest air. She hadn't made it more than a hundred feet before quickly spinning around and throwing a kunai into the low lying branches of a shady tree.

Much to her surprise, A certain young kunoichi came tumbling down, holding a kunai between her fingers. A certain _pink haired _kunoichi, who just so happened to be missing her tight, tight shorts and her ninja jacket and dress open, allowing her breasts to burst forth, rivaling Ino's in size, even when swelled. Ino then noticed that, while she had caught the kunai she had thrown out her, there was one sticking knife-point out jammed into her ass, while she had a grip on another that was in her pussy, which was overflowing with her juices. In fact, it appeared her entire body was either covered in oil or her own juices, as her legs, arms, stomach, and supple breasts were gleaming in the setting sun. She appeared to be almost as out of breath as Ino had been earlier, with a sensual glaze covering her eyes. "Billboard-brow!? What the hell are you doing out here! Did you see anyth-!" Ino was cut off as Sakura leaped towards her, knocking her to the ground and slamming their lips together, pushing her fingers into Ino's pussy.

Ino gasped and…

** "The fucking fuck? Fucking ****_cliffhanger!? For porn!? _****You motherfucker, I am a sniper with over 300 registered kills over my three tours in space. That's right, I'm an evolutionary space marine and will rip your fucking throat out, you bitch! In fact, I already have a group of highly specialized communication experts tracking you right now! You're dead meat, kid." Is what an angry person would say if we were on YouTube and a little kidded decided to post something that made them sound big and tough. Anywhore, yes this is a cliffhanger for this story, as I wanted to split this story up into ****_four _****foreseeable chapters and I needed to split the beastiality section for all those as fucked up as me (thank you, thank you) and the lesbian sex section (SPOILERS) for all the… refined porn readers (Can't blame them). So yeah. Plus, with the insane amount of views on "Behind Closed Doors", I guess I'll squeeze out another chapter of that. Yes, squeeze. Like a lemon. Lemon, get it? Anyway, since you stuck through the bestiality section of this story (which I just had to include when it sprang into my mind; come on, it's a naked chick in a forest, what else would you have her do besides fuck a bear? ****_Fuck a wolf_**** is obviously the answer) I'll let you in on a secret; Hot Baths! Next setting for Behind Closed Doors! I can see it now! Maybe a third chapter on top of Hokage Mountain! Who knows, the future is bulletproof! Sex can be anyway and everywhere, throughout the stars and dimensions of the different universes all consumed by a cosmic phallus releasing into an astoundingly large, shaven pussy, making the very fabrics of existence pregnant and full to burst with other universes! … So yeah, hot springs and Hokage Mountain with Naruto and Tsunade Boning Boning Boning Yeah! Anywhore, let's wrap this up so I can go back to schoolwork and stop driving you insane. Goodbye, for now, until you read more porn!**

n **Mango**


	3. The Big Lesbian Scene

**Hey, what the fuck is up guys? It's been a while. I won't bore you with updates, but I don't know when this chapter'll get posted, because I am simultaneously working on this story and a Naruko one that I'm having some writer's block on. Sigh. So I'm starting this new chapter on the day after Thanksgiving (time reference for how long it takes me to write a chapter (However, this number fluctuates depending on my motivation (I think that's fairly obvious, you twit (Shut the hell up (All of you shut the hell up! (Yessir!))))) along with the Naruko story… that I actually started at the beginning of the month. I'm just not motivated to do that one. Oh well. I fucking love Ino, so my goal is to finish this chapter by tonight, if not, by tomorrow night. If not, probably not until next weekend honestly. Oh well. Here we go with the story; Lesbian chapter of the Kunoichi's Libido Saga!**

**Disclaimer: Ya know I don't own shit, otherwise I would drop the story and just make them have sex…**

**Heres this picture I found! /da/5/a/ da5ad7c0cb6 6016b091f35 af1101 **

Ino was cut off as Sakura leapt toward her, knocking them to the ground and slamming their lips together while shoving two fingers into Ino's pussy. Ino gasped and began shaking from the stimulation overload she had experienced that day. Sakura pumped her fingers harder and faster into Ino's pussy, causing her to cry out as she feebly attempted to crawl away. Sakura pinned her down by breaking their kiss and pressing her full weight on top of Ino, suffocating her with her large, warm breasts. Ino's moans and cries became muffled as Sakura switched from her fingers to the butt of the kunai that was thrown at her. As the kunai was rammed into the blonde's airtight pussy, her body convulsed as all the air escaped her body. Her back arched as she spasmed once again, this time with enough force to knock Sakura off of her. Sakura landed on her back, dropping her kunai from the force of the blow. Ino shakily pushed herself up onto her hands and knees before attempting to stand. In this time, Sakura had coiled herself up and sprung like a sleek tiger onto Ino's back. Collapsing immediately, the blonde turned onto her side to protect her face and put Sakura off balance. She landed hard on her shoulder, back facing Sakura, who took this opportunity to pounce on her taught ass. She grabbed it with both hands, forcing her face down into Ino's nether regions, licking her folds roughly before stabbing her tongue deep into Ino's rosebud. Ino cried out from the sensation, more pain than pleasure, as she felt an amazing amount of pressure in her rectum. She pushed forward in another feeble attempt, but was still pinned down by the lustful Sakura. Sakura switched again to pleasuring Ino's core, eating her out with a ravenous attitude, causing Ino's moans to grow louder and louder by the second. Soon, Ino reached her climax, juices spraying out of her pussy and covering Sakura's flushed face and breasts. Sakura, in her lust, fell back onto her knees and rubbed her breasts together with the new lube, particularly her nipples, causing them to grow harder and longer. Ino tried to recover from her orgasm, shaking from the pleasure she had received in just the last day. She was able to twist onto her back and messily fling her arm at Sakura, slapping her across the face and almost knocking her off her knees. Ino thought this would be enough to snap her out of her spell, but Sakura just looked back with a dangerous, hungry look in her emerald eyes, not unlike the eyes of the beast Ino had earlier encountered.

This time, when Sakura leapt onto Ino, Ino simply let her head fall back to the ground and accept this attack for what it was; pleasure, plain and simple. Sakura roughly pushed Ino's legs apart, pushing them almost to the ground and exposing Ino's pretty pink pussy almost entirely to the air. She jammed two, then quickly three, then four fingers into it gently. Ino rolled her head, moaning lowly from the sensation, as Sakura's fingers began to pump. Slow at first, causing Ino's moans to increase, then faster and faster until a slopping noise could be heard and Ino's breath came in short, panting breaths. Right as her pussy was about to tighten again, signaling her orgasm, Sakura removed her fingers, eliciting a cry of sorrow from Ino, being extremely close to coming, but not quite there. Ino wearily looked up, a frustrated look gleaming in her eyes as she noticed Sakura's back pressed into the hard dirt as her hand was vigorously rubbing her pussy lips. Ino took what little power this gave her and used it as much as she could. Leaping onto her lover's pale body, Ino slapped Sakura's face, an act that had surprised them both before she lowered her head to Sakura's level, releasing a primal growl into her ear and nipping at the pink-haired girl's neck hard enough to draw blood. This earned Ino a sharp gasp, of which she acknowledged by placing two juice-covered fingers in Sakura's mouth. She straddled Sakura's chest, her wetness lubricating Sakura's already gleaming breasts while leaning a hand back and roughly inserting her two innermost fingers into Sakura's vagina. Sakura, now only able to moan and groan from the pleasure, began to thrash about.

"No you don't, Billboard-brow. You had your fun with me. Now let me return the favor." Ino scolded her condescendingly.

As she said this, she inserted a third finger into Sakura's folds, not only driving in and out now, but also rotating and spreading apart the warm core they had been exploring. Sakura bucked her hips, wanting to feel more of the blonde's expert massage, but this action only caused Ino to slow her ministrations.

"Nah-uh. You do as I say, as I want, when I say you're allowed to. Otherwise, this game will come to an end." Ino had wondered when she became the dominant member of this little game, and also when she became such a sexual deviant. "Well, might as well have fun with it now." She thought before driving her fingers in deeper than before into Sakura's pussy. She removed her fingers from the other girl's mouth giving Sakura a small slap on the face as her hand pulled away. Ino also removed her now-soaked fingers from Sakura's other lips with a small pop! noise. She moved south, swaying her body down Sakura's the entire way, earning the entrancement of the young woman she was with. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of Ino's perfect body as it smoothly cascaded down her body. She felt a slight pressure at her opening, before a warm, writhing object popped in. The effect on Sakura was immediate. A sharp gasp was instantly followed by a moan, and Sakura's hand had traveled down to the person pleasuring her, placing her hand on top of the blonde's head. Sakura had never felt as good as she was feeling now. Her entire body was hot, a large flush present across her porcelain skin, her breasts soft and swollen with nipples hard, the way her insides felt- like liquid fire was coursing through her being, setting blazes of pleasure in different parts of her body. Her legs had gone all but numb and gelatinous due to the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She was coming ever so near to an earth-shattering orgasm, which, with Sakura, is always possible, but at the last second Ino's ministrations had completely stopped. Sakura quickly curled forward from her comfy laying position, her agonized expression and hurt mewls showing her disappointment.

"If you want to keep going, you're going to have to pleasure me too." Ino said, twisting her body over Sakura's and quickly slamming her hips into Sakura's face. She grinded into the pink-haired girl, coating her face with Ino's flowing juices. Ino deliberately did nothing else, only waiting for the moment when Sakura would grace her moist folds with her tongue. She didn't have to wait long, as Sakura's inexperienced and sloppy tongue entered her roughly and quickly, not providing much pleasure. However, the warmness and eagerness that Sakura exhibited drew several moans from the blonde, which she in turn repaid with small licks or kisses or touches to Sakura's pussy, which excited the girl underneath her so much she would always almost reach an orgasm. Annoyingly enough, Ino knew exactly when to stop to stave off the release of pleasure Sakura so desperately craved. Despite this, Sakura continued to eagerly and energetically ravage Ino's insides with her tongue, determined to make her reach an orgasm. It was slow building, but Ino did notice that she was feeling the pressure in her loins increase, warming her entire body and causing a blush akin to Sakura's to spread entirely across her body. Ino know focused her attention on making the two come at the same time. She gave one long lick down the inside of one of Sakura's thighs, before switching to the other and licking all the way back up, circling her folds as an ending. She could feel her partner's entire body shiver underneath her, causing the tongue lapping away at Ino's inside to pause and curl for a moment, before it went back to viciously shifting Ino's folds. Ino could feel herself growing ever closer, causing her to jab her tongue as far back into Sakura's pinkness before quickly withdrawing the tongue and shoving two fingers in in its place while moving her mouth up to Sakura's clit. She pinched it between her teeth, rolling it back and forth while flicking it with her tongue and alternately sucking on it. This sudden change in her ministrations caused Sakura to go over the edge entirely, causing one of the biggest orgasms she had ever had after the massive lead up. Ino had managed to time their releases perfectly, as one last flick of Sakura's tongue against her clit as it exited her folds lead Ino into a mild, but pleasant orgasm.

Ino recovered from the pleasure sooner than Sakura did, as her orgasm was less intense. As she lifted her body from atop Sakura's, plopping onto the ground parallel her, she noticed how every muscle in her body was buzzing with pleasure, and particularly how hard it was to move. She only wanted to lay down for a while, maybe take a nap... But she wasn't satisfied yet. She looked over at her new lover. She could see her smooth stomach rising and falling with her pants, her legs long, pale legs squirming from the aftershock off their activities, and her juices covering the hard-packed dirt they had just made love on. "Well, I want that. So I'll just go ahead and do that." Ino thought almost incoherently to herself. She forced her limbs to move again, this time pushing herself into a standing position. She absentmindedly rubbed her tender breasts, massaging them gently. She fell into a hard-earned crouch staring down at Sakura, before she lightly shook her with one hand, calling out to her. "Come on Billboard-brow. We're going one last time, so don't be so selfish. Wake up." The promise of yet another resounding orgasm seemed to awaken Sakura from her stupor, encouraging Ino to pull her lover into a kneeling position. She also kneeled down, bringing their faces close. She stopped there, content to stare at Sakura for just a moment, admiring her heavenly feature, from the delicate cheekbones to the velvety lips to the intense seafoam green eyes before closing the gap between their impatient lips. The first contact was soft, as if they had never met before that tender moment, but their lips parted, once again meeting, this time with more force, more passion. Their lips parted and met again, this time all but slamming into each other. Both women could no longer keep their bodies from moving, allowing their hands to explore each other's naked bodies while also pushing together to strengthen their passionate kiss. For the third time, their lips parted, but rather than empty space left between the two, two tongues were battling fiercely, neither able to gain dominance.

Ino's hand travelled across Sakura's body fervently exploring her neck, shoulders, and breasts, giving small squeezes and massages over her skin randomly, even as Sakura did the same. She allowed her hands to become more adventurous when Sakura's did, travelling down the pink haired girl's smooth, toned back while Sakura's moved down the blonde's soft, tender belly. Ino's hands reached their destination first, causing her to smirk before giving Sakura's firm cheeks a squeeze, kneading them back and force, forcing a sharp gasp out of Sakura. However, Sakura's choice was much more impactful, as one hand rubbed the top of her lips as the other pushed in two fingers. These gestures elicited a moan from Ino, who allowed her head to roll back from the pleasure, breaking the kiss. She returned her head into an upright position, her eyes once again meeting Sakura's. No words were passed between them, but they both knew what they wanted. They locked their legs together, both sets pale and creamy, now overlapping one another. Ino leaned back on one hand whilst placing one on the top of her lips, where Sakura's hand had been before, while the pink-haired kunoichi leaned back on both hands. Ino pushed against Sakura, causing their lips to grind together. Sakura pushed back, the small grinding frustrating her. She began to push harder, faster, bucking her hips into Ino's while Ino lost control and did the same. Ino's hand had also begun to furiously rub clit as their grinding grew more intense. Pants and cries came from both, their chests heaving and breasts bouncing from their motions. In a show of boldness, Sakura shot up and grabbed Ino by the collar bone, pulling her into an erect position while their pussies continued to grind together. Their lips locked for a final time, their bodies beginning to bounce against each other rather than grind before Ino pulled them into a tight embrace, rocking back and force while their pussies continued to grind, a puddle growing beneath them. Their hands attempted to keep busy by exploring every inch of each other's back as their tongues explored their mouths. Suddenly, Sakura let out a high-pitched wail of "F-fuck!" and let her head shoot back. Ino growled as she attempted to contain the sound of her climax, a battle she ultimately failed when a throaty moan and a burst of intense pants escaped her mouth. Seeking to grow their combined pleasure, she jammed her two middle-most fingers inside Sakura's still quivering pussy, causing another shriek to escape Sakura's mouth as she returned the favor. Ino, moaning more and more, spent her last bit of energy she had pushing forward, toppling her onto Sakura and falling to the ground.

They lied there for a few moments, revelling in their exhausting climaxes, Ino pinning Sakura to the ground while juices slowly spilled out of both girls' pussies. Their tongues absentmindedly wrestled for a bit before giving up and returning to panting softly. Sakura gave a soft look at Ino, quietly but resolutely saying "I love you Ino..." before averting her eyes. Ino looked up, trying to capture Sakura's eyes. "Hey... Hey, look at me. I love you too... Billboard-brow." She said with a smirk at the end. Sakura just smiled back and rested her head on the ground. Ino rested her's on Sakura's shoulder. "So..." Ino began, "Does this mean we're like... girlfriends?" She asked. Sakura began rubbing her hands through the blonde's astoundingly long, soft hair. "Well... yeah. I guess. It sounds weird when you put it that way, but yes." Ino raised her head and gave Sakura a devilish smile. "Well then. I can't wait to get back to the village. I can't wait to see all the trouble we can get into there." Sakura just replied with a sultry look and "Why wait?" before locking lips with Ino once again.

**WOOOOOOO! FINITO! DONE! POSTING! FIRST POST OF THE NEW YEAR! Also, first post I've had in quite a while. Sorry about that. You would not believe how troublesome advanced college courses are... so much work. Plus all the family drama... and whatnot. As you can see, that whole post-Thanksgiving day thing did not pan out as I thought it would. There are reasons behind that. But hey! I got a brand spankin' new, shiny-ass laptop for Christmas, so I should be able to write more often! If I can kick me debilitating laziness... Yeah. Anywhore, hope you all had a great fucking holiday, sorry for not getting around to a christmas fic, but nobody really responded to the poll. So you have no one to blame but yourselves? Yeah! That's how I'll get out of not posting any new chapters for two friggin months! Anywhore, titties for now, and I hope to write more shit soon! Much love,**

** Mango**

**P.S. Challenger, the famous challenger of authors has commissioned me to write a Tayuya and a Tsume story (separate stories) so expect those... sometime. Here that Challenger? I haven't forgotten. Trust me. I got this. Geezus, what time is it? 4:31 AM? Not bad. Fuck dude, I need some sleep. Anywhore, to all a good fright and whatnot, I hope all of you stayed safe over the break and whatnot, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed yourself this Christmas. **


End file.
